Pokemon Odyssey and Labyrinth
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: Another calamity has strucked Armoroad and separated the royal siblings once again. The guild Dangerus will aid Seyfried again but with extra help from the creatures of Pokemon! Meanwhile, Gutrune has decided to help Team Plasma, but is it to her will or is it because of Kyurem's influence? One way to find out is to travel Unova again! N will show up eventually.
1. Prowl of the Chimera

Prowl of the Chimera

Etrian Odyssey - Pokemon Crossover

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X

_"Ah! Brother!"_

_ The Ocean Princess Gutrune turned to see her older brother using Zekrom to help protect everyone from the Second Calamity. _

_ "No!"_

_ Despite Zekrom's strong prowess, he and King Seyfried were slowly being crushed by the meteor, the burning red rock trying to hit the Earth and also the hot boulder that fell from the sky larger than the small ocean city of Armoroad. _

_ "Reshiram! Save them!", Gutrune cried. _

_ She summoned an ivory white dragon out of a Pokeball as he then saw his brother, Zekrom, suffocating from the meteor pushing pressure on him. Even with his master's help, Zekrom was powerless._

_ Reshiram ran to his aid, helping them both breath again. _

_ They both then saw a grey blur fly off the meteor and then freezing it. Well this just made things worse; the two dragons saw the frosted meteor, now heavier and unwieldy._

_ "Reshiram! Use Fusion Flare!", Gutrune shouted._

_ "Zekrom! Fusion Bolt, now!", Seyfried panted, holding his chest, hurting from being crushed by the meteor._

_ Both dragons used these attacks and then the small meteor turned into a seed. A very tiny seed... and a rainfall like no other. This rainfall flooded over half of the city of Armoroad, drowning out Seyfried's efforts to help technologically advance the island kingdom. _

_ Seyfried decided to stay at this ground zero point to help rebuild that half of the city. He promised Gutrune that they would be seeing each other again. Gutrune then waited. But waiting would have done nothing. _**(1)**

_ Her patience waned as few weeks after that event, she finally went in to see what he was doing. She saw that the grey beast that almost destroyed Armoroad was waiting for her under that sea that was made after the calamity._

_ The water was breathable surprisingly, so seeing him there startled her._

_ "Are you... Kyurem?"_

_ The beast nodded._

_ "You almost killed my brother! How dare you try to talk to me!", She hissed at him, distraught._

_ As weeks went on for Gutrune trying to contact her brother, Kyurem followed her nudging her bag wanting to be caught by her. She finally fell for it in hopes that the beast will eventually redeem himself to her. _

_ The grey dragon has helped her learn more about her brother's whereabouts, a giant tree that was growing from the seed that was made when her brother saved the town from the calamity. The tree so far was growing larger and larger by the minute, hogging all the sunlight from the sea weeds and other underwater plant life. Finally, she saw the tree. Gigantic would be an understatement; the tree was able to fill the gap over the other half of Armoroad sunken by the accursed meteor._

_ "We did it, Kyurem! We found him!"_

_ She tried to greet him. Seyfried looked at her and then the Kyurem. Seyfried was pleased of her achievement of capturing him. But he actually heard things from the tree. Kyurem was evil and he had to be eliminated as soon as possible._

_ "But Seyfried! He helped me find you!"_

_ "How can you trust this creature?! He almost killed Reshiram!"_

_ "How dare you! Pokemon are just mere tools to help us reign supreme! You should know that by now! You're the King of Armoroad!", Gutrune hissed. She knew she wasn't really the one to believe that either, but she knew she had to say it to defend Kyurem._

_ "What does that say to Kyurem then? If that's the case, then he shall be eliminated at once anyway."_

_ The siblings both quarreled and were at each other's necks ever since. It only took Kyurem to show his true colors though that they finally were silenced. Kyurem froze Seyfried when Gutrune commanded him to. He did so more than happily._

_ "I hope you're happy, brother!", she laughed._

_ Seyfried, now trapped, frozen solid in a clear crystal, never to say another word again. _

_ Gutrune giggled maniacally at first, noticing Seyfried's last expression, of distraught and worry for his sister's sanity._

_ "You never looked pretty angry at your sweet little sister...", Gutrune smiled. She toyed around with the rest of the tree, frozen stiff and erect in the air, rather than made slouching downward like the giant willow tree it should have been. _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

"Arcanine! Use Flame Wheel!", a one eyed redhead pirate commanded his giant dog-like Fire Pokemon.

The red beast circled around the ice crystal holding Seyfried in hopes that they can fully defrost him.

"That's right... YES! Great Job, Arcanine!", he muttered.

Sadly, the water was now freezing Arcanine's paws.

"Did you find any treasure here?"

He turned to see his pink haired sister, with the body of a goddess, and eyes as blue as the ocean around them.

"No... But I found a little mermaid.", he slurred back at her, carrying the now unconscious Seyfried. His skin was cold to the touch still.

"That's a man, you drunk bastard...", she hissed a little disgusted.

"It's been three years since I've heard of him!"

They turned to see a small prince riding a Jellicent. His blonde locks floated in the water as he jumped off of the creature to run up to see the once frozen king, his royal purple locks, like the Jellicent floating like a drowned victim.

"I'm surprised fire attacks still work here.", the prince muttered, looking at the king's light tan skin, surprisingly now a light olive color due to the horrid condition he was in.

"Princess Gutrune went to Unova to hand Kyurem over to a man named Ghestis. There are rumors of another pair of the twin dragons. Then again, the rumor had it they were also already taken. The Reshiram was captured by N, his son while Zekrom was caught by another trainer.", a brainy monk, his jet black braid looking like a sea snake in the pseudo-ocean floor.

"That region Armoroad's foe. Unova Reshiram and Zekrom were the originals. Armoroad copied DNA and hand clones to royalty every time they are born. Armoroad also have twins like them. Nadjaki studied from Flappy. Nadjaki fascinated on how cloning works. Unova Reshiram and Zekrom immortal. Clones die with king and brother. Correct?"

They nodded.

"Thank you for observing that, Nadjaki.", the monk laughed.

"King pretty...", Nadjaki, the tan, brunette feral blushed.

"You too, Nadjaki?!", the pink haired female laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX

_Seyfried was only ten when his parents requested they take one of the Pokemon out of their hands._

_ Seyfried was ten years old, same with his sister, Gutrune. So the both of them were to be trainers as well as royal family._

_ "Okay son... Which one do you want to pick."_

_ Seyfried looked at his father then down at the two Pokeballs._

_ "Papa... I want one that can be honest with me... but at the same time share the same ideals that I have. Something big and strong against the waves of the ocean, and summon storms, but at the same time one that is gentle and won't try to hurt me."_

_ "Just tell me if you want Zekrom or Reshiram, already, son!"_

_ Seyfried looked down nervously. He turned to see Gutrune._

_ "Daddy! I want the Reshiram! It's so cute and matches with my outfit!", she giggled._

_ "Wait your turn, Gutrune!", his father yelled, silencing her._

_ "I'll pick Zekrom then. Gutrune really wants the Reshiram. Besides, as honest as it is, Zekrom was what I totally described.", Seyfried nodded as he picked the Pokeball with a blue thunderbolt on it._

_ "Now, Travel Unova and obtain the badges, defeat the Elite Four and come back proud children of Armoroad.", his father smiled._

_ "Yes, father!", they both said in unison. They smiled as they walked off holding their Pokemon._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX_

"Do you think he's awake now?", the redheaded male pirate from before smiled, his braided beard touching the beer like a loose paintbrush cleaning itself off by dipping in water.

"He would be. I heard news of a Doctor **(2)** declaring himself as the new Pokemon Champion.", the prince smiled.

"That's funny. Where did we get these ideas from, Flappy?", the red head muttered.

"We shall travel to Unova and find out. Our goal is to reunite the royal siblings of Armoroad **(3)**. It is mandatory that the two finally solve their differences out. The problem is, King Seyfried was the type to see things black and white. He is maddened due to Princess Gutrune's choice to capture, befriend, and side with Kyurem."

"That wasn't the first time Armoroad had a calamity and the two had a quarrel over something and it lead to a near death experience **(4)**. However, it is the first time we had them as Pokemon trainers.", the monk smiled, his bowl cut laying flat until it bounced when he adjusted his glasses.

"Ah. Nadjaki don't want to make amends with Gutrune. Nadjaki hate Gutrune.", the feral girl growled as she bared her teeth at the thought of even speaking with her.

"Nadjaki, I agree with you on that one. Who in their right mind would let a sister that would side against her brother for personal gain?", the pink haired pirate girl nodded.

"Alistar, Nadjaki... I know the choice is bad, but when we did it the last time nobody was depressed and they got to understand each other.", Flappy smiled.

"When the first calamity happened, Pokemon didn't happen to be around until a few weeks after we killed the Abyssal God **(5)**. Then, travelers came all over the world. The Pokemon in Armoroad were only exclusive to royalty so hearing about that was enough for people from both non-Pokemon and Pokemon regions gazed in awe of the royal family's Pokemon. When they retrieved the Pokemon, the second calamity happened when we left for Tharsis **(6)**. We came back just to see more of this bullshit.", the redhead laughed.

"Alcohol! Language!", the prince pouted.

"Sorry, Flappy.", the male pirate laughed.

Seyfried came down the stairs.

"Ah! Dangerus. I'm surprised you guys are here again."

"Yeah... But now something's up. We aren't going to explore Yggdrassil Labyrinth. We're going to Unova.", Alcohol the red-headed pirate announced.

"Unova? Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. No worries. We have leveled up our Pokemon. How else have we gotten you out? We also became Elite Four Champions in Unova as well. But that might not be enough; Ghestis' Pokemon as well as Princess Gutrune's may be stronger. Especially since you guys had them longer than we did.", the monk announced.

"Well... Puera actually failed hard. None of his Pokemon leveled up.", Alcohol snickered

"HEY!", Puera hissed.

"We have the perfect person to face Ghestis now. A fighter can deal damage to Ice-types faster.", Seyfried observed.

"Wait, you already learned of Ghestis?"

"No. I only presume because he sided with my sister, who in return sided with the monster who froze me and almost killed her Reshiram... that he must be bad."

"Yggdrassil **(7)** talked to you again, didn't he?", Flappy said, tapping his foot crossing his arms and looking at him quizzically.

"Yes... I guess he did.", Seyfried laughed, "You're right. I shouldn't get talked into things by trees. But his premonitions about the Deep Ones **(8)** were true."

"Well. Let's get to the boat and sail then. We'll land in Virbank City. Will that be okay, my lord?", the pink haired woman, Alistar, asked.

"Whatever you say...", Seyfried smiled.

"Anchors aweigh!", Alcohol yelled as the two pirates grabbed him by his hands and escorted him into a boat, Clerksy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hello everyone. This is Chicken-Wings93! I posted this story inspired by WereDragon EX's Pokemon/Dr. Who crossover. I decided to stick with Etrian Odyssey 3 however as I am sticking with the franchise. Now the continuity may be messed up here, but hopefully I'll clear things up for you.

**(1)**This is the basic premise of what happened to Seyfried and Gutrune that got them separated the first time. Granted, unlike the first time, we knew what truly happened this time around that made the siblings separate, and there were NO Pokemon.

**(2)**This is referring to the Doctor in Vast White and Deep Black: Reunification. In this story, he is going to be the new Champion, as well as the one that'll have Zekrom. Better to have the Doctor as the new Champion instead of Iris, right?

**(3)**The achievement of the True Ending in Etrian Odyssey 3. The two Bad Endings are actually to kill one of them before the other sibling realizes the mistake of sending you to do so.

**(4)**That being Seyfried and Gutrune's situation before you give them the Porcelain Offering to drink. Gutrune actually wanted to reunite with Seyfried, however, Seyfried saw her as a threat since she ate the flesh of the Deep Ones and their evil is slowly influencing her.

**(5)**This is a Post Game achievement. After you finished the True Ending, you are requested by Seyfried to destroy the source of the Deep Ones (will be explained later.)

**(6)**The city introduced in Etrian Odyssey IV.

**(7)**In every Etrian Odyssey city, there is a tree known as Yggdrassil that houses a labyrinth. The goal in the series was to map every part of the map. In Etrian Odyssey III, the tree had a much stronger role as a trigger of Seyfried's madness due to it's influence as well as the main protector of the rest of Armoroad from the Deep Ones.

**(8)**The merfolk of Etrian Odyssey 3. Unlike in the first Etrian Odyssey game, these guys follow a god of pure evil that is housed in the sixth and final stratum. Gutrune ate the flesh of one of them to obtain immortality so she can search for Seyfried (This search was for an almost exact century and reunite with him. (P.S. Seyfried's consciousness was transferred into an artificial human, like David's in the Prometheus movies. That's why he lived for so long.)

* * *

I'll be accepting OCs for this series. Here will be the rules.

NO Legendaries! Seyfried and Gutrune can have them because they were royalty with extremely advanced technology that can work with cloning them. N can have them because he's N... The Doctor of course would have one because he was the same Doctor in Vast White and Deep Black: Reunification!

You are limited to 1 Shiny. JUST. ONE.

If you're using Pokemon that you gave used for your party on the DS games, Pokemons Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Black, White, Black 2 and White 2, PLEASE TELL ME. It'll explain to me a lot of things on why you might break these rules!

You cannot be from Tharsis. Sorry for pointing this one out, but the game has yet to be released in the states. This will change in February 26th, when I actually have the game. Otherwise, don't bother since I have yet to read up on the skills of each class.

Subclassing is a good idea unless you are trying to subclass as a Yggdroid. (Seriously, you can't do that.)

Here is the form!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Origin: (They can be the Pokemon regions of Unova, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh or they can be the Etrian Cities of Etria, Lagaard, and Armoroad [wait until March for Tharsis])

**[This part is only for those from Etrian Cities]**

**Class:** (Etrian Odyssey classes: Landsknect, Survivalist, Dark Hunter, Protector, Alchemist, Medic, Troubadour, Ronin, Hexer, War Magus, Gunner, Prince, Buccaneer, Ninja, Hoplite, Monk, Gladiator, Zodiac, Wildling, Shogun, Yggdroid

**Sub-Class (optional):**

Pokemon Party:

{You can have up to six Pokemon}

Reserved Pokemon

{You can have as much as you want as long as it is not too long.}

Biography:

Personality:

Appearance:

Looking forward to seeing these!


	2. Rise of the Natural

Rise of the Natural

Etrian Odyssey - Pokemon Crossover

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX

They landed at Virbank City. As most people have noticed about Pokemon abundant regions like these, there is little doubt that technology is advanced. However, it was so far advanced in technology, even Seyfried was in awe.

"I wouldn't be surprised that this is only a small town compared to the other major cities in this region. Rumor has it, Castielia City is five times the size of this establishment!", Puera grinned looking at the area.

"Hey look! It's a Gym! Puera, you have a psychic type, right? You can totally annihilate that Gym Leader!", Flappy gasped excited.

"It's CLOSED.", Alistar sighed, pointing at the nice bright orange sign that stood next to the Gym. The Gym was a red-violet building which reeked of spray cans and hair dye chemicals, as well as ashtray and formaldehyde. In short, it smelled toxic and no one would expect a small child to survive in there. Flappiere was already choking just being three yards away from it.

"Oh my God! What a dump!", Alistar growled, disgusted at the sight of it.

"Be careful, Alistar. This is a Pokemon Gym. You don't know who is the Gym Leader is yet.", Seyfried told her.

"True. I didn't expect a handsome man like you to be King of the Deep City. I was expecting some old geezer that didn't get with the times.", Alistar smiled at him.

"Don't you think in this scenario, I kind of am?", Seyfried asked.

"Your point?"

"The Unova Region has improved since Armoroad had a war with it. I believe in ancient times, they had Golurk when Armoroad didn't even have a single Pokemon. Island cities with rising water levels tend to suffer from that."

"Well. Alcohol and I are pirates. If you ever actually drown in non-Yggdrassil water, we'll come rescue you **(1)**.", Alistar blushed, her cheeks now a lighter color than her plump red lips.

"You are too kind, Alistar. I'm surprised you are rogues of the sea.", Seyfried then gasped in such strange devotion to a king, despite being enemies of each other.

"We were raised to be pirates, not princes. But that doesn't mean we can have SOME respect for the royals who want to hang us for stealing from their ships. Besides, we're only pirates in the sense that we enjoy a little danger every now and then. Helps keep a good amount of adrenaline in us.", Alistar explained.

"Hey... Are you guys going to a costume party?"

They turned in surprise to see a brunette girl with buns in her hair with twin tails dangling underneath. She wore light blues and baby yellows. You'd expect a girl like her to wear pink, but Seyfried could not find any on her clothes.

"Costume? COSTUME?! **COSTUME?!**"

Puera was a little disgusted, "How dare you mock the clothes of true adventurers!"

"She means no ill will, Puera.", Seyfried chuckled. He never expected anyone else to be the type to get easily angered.

"I'm Natalie. Natalie Dangers! What are your names?", the girl smiled.

"Oh... Um...", Puera blushed.

"I'm Prince Flappiere Dulce-Conkram. You can call me Flappy for short. I'm from a small kingdom just north of the ocean city of Armoroad!"

"Armoroad? Let's see if that's on the map...", Natalie muttered as her blue eyes then tried to look it up on a map of sorts.

"It's not a town in Unova; It's its own nation.", Flappy then groaned. As an experienced cartographer, he can tell that the map would not have other regions.

"Aww shucks! I thought it was a super important town that people keep talking about now that Team Plasma is at it again. This time no news of N.", Natalie muttered.

"N... Son of Ghestis... Former King of Team Plasma... not a threat? This is interesting. After all, doesn't he have Reshiram?", Puera muttered.

"Yes. It's been said that the Doctor **(2) **has been after that Pokemon before N finally obtained it. He was left to use Zekrom. He didn't hate the Pokemon, but the creature was a little too idealistic.", Alistar noted.

"I don't blame Zekrom. After all... Don't we all have some sort of ideology we follow?", Seyfried asked.

"Interesting statement, even realists can dream...", Flappy smiled.

"Okay... You Zekrom fanatics are scaring the HELL out of me.", Natalie shivered.

"What a funny girl.", Flappy chuckled.

Nadjaki then smelled the Gym again, afterwards clenching her nose, "Gym Leader poison Pokemon?"

"Why yeah. Roxie is the second Gym Leader in the region at the moment. The first is Cheren if you want to challenge the Pokemon League.", Natalie smiled.

"Puera...", Nadjaki whined, now scared of the Gym Leader.

"That's right! Nadjaki doesn't have any steel or psychic types. Well, she's pretty much screwed if she challenged the Gym Leader.", Puera chuckled.

"You've forgotten that Nadjaki's Pokemon are still stronger. You didn't train under our ship making sure that we have the skills to get Seyfried out of the ice. I mean, we did it to make Alcohol's Growlithe evolve into a super special awesome Arcanine... only to realize we need a Fire Stone.", Alistar noted.

Alcohol was slowly getting high off of the smell of the Gym, it's poisonous aroma was merely nothing to the drunkard pirate whose liver was so surprisingly stronger than his will towards those things.

"Umm... What's he doing?", Natalie asked, pointing at Alcohol.

"Addicted little pirate, isn't he?", Seyfried muttered, finding it remarkable that Alcohol can not only stand the stench, but also do so happily.

"Hey! Alcohol! Do you have a Steel-type?", Puera asked.

"No trading Pokemon! You have to use the Pokemon you own. Otherwise, it's kind of cheating, right?!", Alcohol hissed, surprisingly defensively.

"Bisharp's a Steel-type. It's also Alcohol's favorite, so don't ask that again...", Alistar hushed Alcohol while glaring at Puera.

"Oh. Forgive me, then...", Puera blushed.

"Jeez. Where did you train your Pokemon?", Natalie muttered confused, "Weren't you with your friends?"

"I spared with them at the monastery!", Puera whined.

"...Guess I can't blame you. Monasteries are a good place to train.", Flappy smiled.

"Well. I'll defeat, Cheren. You guys do some sight-seeing, Okay?", Puera smiled as he ran off.

Puera dashed westward to a gate exiting Virbank City. Natalie smiled.

"I hope your friend gets back!", Natalie smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"_Daddy, no!"_

_ N tried to hug the Deino tightly as his father shot a Pokeball at it._

_ N pushed the ball away sobbing as tears ran down his face, dripping onto the scared and confused Deino. _

_ "Son... I know you hate it when Pokemon are trapped in their Pokeballs... but they are just Pokemon! It's not like they feel anything."_

_ N couldn't stand it. The small green-haired boy looked at the Deino, being nuzzled by it's straw-like furry head and the ice-cold scales on his snout touched his cheek as it's rough tongue tried to lick the tears off his face._

_ "Give me the Deino."_

_ "NO!", N roared, now upset._

_ "Men...", Ghestis declared, his red eyes looking down on the scared earl grey eyes of his own son._

_ The guards pulled on his hair, then beating him until he finally let go of the Deino._

_ "NOOO!"_

_ Deino was captured. It was now his father's Pokemon._

_ "Daddy... Why?", he whimpered as he ran back into the forest. _

_ "Stupid boy... Guess I can't blame him. He is a boy that isn't normal; Little feral freak.", Ghestis hissed._

_ "Sir, I think you should take advantage of this fealty he has for the freedom of Pokemon. Just think... If all people thought like you and wanted Pokemon free, then maybe... Just maybe..."_

_ "I shall rule the world? Great idea Colress.", Ghestis turned to see a blonde haired man with a bright blue cowlick slowly growing off of his forehead. _

_ "Thank you, Ghestis."_

_ "Well... Maybe I'll make him enjoy that innocence of his that makes him want to feel sorry for the useless creatures.", Ghestis grinned looking at the forest that N ran into for comfort and peace._

N sighed. He reminisced that day when Ghestis took away his Deino. It was now a Hydreigon now, and for N, he felt sorry for the creature that was once his best friend. He was riding his Reshiram to Virbank City.

"Father sided with the Princess of Armoroad. Rumor had it Kyurem froze her brother, the Automaton King of sunken Armoroad. But the Pokemon here tell me that an Arcanine belonging to pirates have found and rescued him and are in Virbank City looking to confront her. Shall we see how it works out, Reshiram?", N asked.

The white dragon looked at N and then slowly began to nod.

_**"Young Master. You wish to free me, but you are still a child."**_, a female voice whispered to him.

"Reshiram. I tried to free you before in Etria, where no one would ever bother you. You stayed by my side even so."

_**"You take me as a fool, Master? You may not have noticed but in the cities where under the trees are monsters and mazes, Pokemon can never live in such horrid conditions."**_

"But there, humans and Pokemon are separate of each other."

_**"Yes, just like in the olden times, before the war between Unova and Armoroad... Before the first comets landing in Sinnoh... And before the first capture of our God, Arceus."**_

"What's there to complain about then? The city of Armoroad just rediscovered Pokemon after their disappearance for an entire century. Now they are no longer a non-Pokemon region. How odd, though... Why are you against non-Pokemon regions?"

_**"Back in the times where Pokemon and humans were separated, humans have despised anything that was different. Only one boy tried to communicate with them. He was the outcasted. He was the feral. He was the first Wildling. He was the Natural. You see, N. You are the Natural of this world. You were the only human to understand and communicate with us. Because of that, you are what few trainers would strive to be if they knew this long-lost past that humans and Pokemon have. As the Natural of this timeline, you remain innocent, yet you still know there is evil in the world. That comes from your father. He was like the leader of the humans who shunned you. He is the one that mocked and despised your views. He is the first Ghestis that was literally the father to you. There were others like you in other parts of history... But you are the second to make history. The rest were either silenced by their parents, taken advantage of by them for their abilities, or killed by Pokemon because they forgot their tongue. N... Even when you understand that we cannot separate, that it was fate that we had to be together like this, that we have to use devices like Pokeballs to fully grasp the reality, and that we may never see a time where Pokemon and humans can truly cooperate without fighting, you still want freedom for us as Pokemon. That's understandable. However, please understand, I'll only leave you if I see another trainer like the Doctor."**_

"I see... So since you know about the history of Armoroad, what happened? Why is the royalty roaming here?"

_**"Armoroad was one of the few towns that still shunned upon using Pokemon. There was a war way back in time between Unova and Armoroad. It wasn't a full out war, but it was a war between the Pokemon trainers and the 'Independents', what they called the ones who refused to take Pokemon back then, on how fast they can build technology. As it turned out, Pokemon were the true catalyst to Unova's success story, but it lead to the abandonment of their desert wonderland to explore other places where Pokemon lived. Armoroad lost, but not entirely... They were at least able to build servants that would have succeeded Pokemon as friends, the Yggdroid **_**(3). **_**But then the Golurk and Golett were build, made from the bones of Pokemon that died of old age. They exceeded the expectations of the wooden puppets engineered to be human and talk to people fine, doing the bidding of the humans without the use of a Pokeball.**_

_** "A few centuries later, a meteor hit Armoroad, just when they finally accepted the truth that they could never advance without us. Pokemon disappeared out of the region entirely, hidden beneath the depths of the ocean in Pokeballs, waiting 100 years to finally awake again and see their trainers after the adventurers reunited the siblings after the catastrophe. However, even so, in those years, only royalty can have them. Their starter Pokemon because of that were the ones cloned from Legendaries. The first, Reshiram II was obviously a clone of me... It was given to a princess, and she soon strived for the truth behind becoming the ruler of Armoroad. Zekrom II, the clone of my brother, Zekrom, was given to the prince who later became king and strived for the ideals of being a great noble king. Because of this, he became the noblest of Armoroad's kings. Maybe we can blame Unova for this wretched fact."**_

"Seyfried and Gutrune. Seyfried holds a Zekrom and Gutrune holds a Reshiram."

_**"However, after the siblings rediscovered their Pokemon, Pokemon use was finally made accessible to all trainers, rich and poor. But another meteor struck just as the king made this decree. Another catastrophe hit, but this time, it was the fault of Kyurem. Kyurem I question... Why would he attack a small town that finally had peace with Pokemon after years of being gone without them? Why would he be against the illegitimate descendants of my DNA? Is it possible that he..."**_

"He what?"

_**"Nevermind. I thought of how wretched your father was..."**_

"Ah... I see them now. A female wildling is with the pirates, as well as a prince. And is that? No... It can't be..."

_**"How she looks like a child of the Doctor's friends, Nigel White and Muyoko Ginkotone, is uncanny. However, let's not forget it's been only two years since we saw those children. As I've learned from how families are built in the human world, it would be too soon for a teenage girl to be their daughter."**_

"I forgot. Wow, Reshiram. You're a smart girl."

Reshiram blushed, _**"Well now... Don't start treating me as a pet of yours. I'm Reshiram, the Dragon of Truth!"**_

"Forgive me, Reshiram. But still. I'm just excited to greet the king. How does it feel to be 100 years old.", N then smiled as he finally landed right near them.

The landing process was like that of a helicopter, with a gushing ripple of wind slapped the faces of the visitors from Armoroad like a newspaper on the windiest autumns. Difference is, while a newspaper is distracting and unnecessary, this wind was a blessing from God as the horrid fragrance from the Gym was pushed away, finally giving Flappy a chance to breath.

"Oh my God! It's N!", Natalie squealed like a fan girl.

"N? Ah... Puera told me that this was the trainer with the original Reshiram. Just looking at it now, it's larger than Gutrune's.", Seyfried muttered.

"Puera? How funny!", N smiled.

N then looked at Flappy with a smile, "Wow. I was expecting the King of Armoroad to be taller."

Flappy looked at Alcohol with a bit of shock as well as worry.

"Umm... N?", Seyfried muttered.

"Then again, I could be wrong... Are you the King of Armoroad?"

"N?"

"These clothes are so archaic! You must be the King of..."

_**"N?!"**_

N turned to see Seyfried's confused expression.

"Wait... Both of you are wearing crowns... So who is the real King of Armoroad?"

Flappy then finally sighed, "He is. He was confused as to why you were addressing me as I'm the prince of Dulce-Conkram. I'm from a kingdom that has never seen a Pokemon in its entire life. Nadjaki helped me find and observe every species known thus far."

N blushed, "Ah! Forgive me! A lot of Pokemon regions tend to be geographically challenged."

"It looks like this is a job for us trainers to help you with that; Cartography was our job!", Flappy smiled, showing a giant sketchbook with maps of Armoroad's neighboring allies, Armoroad's Yggdrassil Labyrinth, and then finally an image of the regions of the Pokemon dominated world.

"Wow!"

"We never been to the towns of Etria, Lagaard, and Tharsis before, so it's not mapped there before we have the chance. We were kicked out because Alcohol and Alistar were pirates. We at least pinpointed where they are.", Flappy then smiled.

"Can I talk to your Pokemon?"

"What?"

"Just... Take your Pokemon out. Let's see what happens."

Flappy looked puzzled as he took out all of his Pokeballs.

"Jellicent! Leavanny! Altaria! Walrein! Luxray! Sawsbuck! Go!"

All at once, six Pokemon were greeted by N.

"I see... You explored the world with the boy, haven't you?"

Nadjaki looked at N for a minute sniffing him.

"You speak with Pokemon too?"

N nodded.

"You Wildling, but not...", Nadjaki then gasped.

"Huh?!"

Nadjaki then blew the whistle sitting over her purple furs, revealing an Ampharos, Bouffalant, Torterra, Infernape, Luxray, and Tropius.

"No Pokeballs... How incredible!", N smiled, then looking at Reshiram with a 'I told you so' expression.

"There are real animals in Armoroad as well. I used to get aid from them. Now the Pokemon answer to whistle first."

Then a real lion appeared before them.

"Wow... I've only seen them in textbooks!", Natalie muttered.

For Natalie, she only just seen the normal fish and birds in the region. Occasionally she'll see a rodent or another forest animal. But a lion. That was very rare for her.

"That's so cool! Can I pet him?", Natalie asked.

The lion fell asleep, tired from his long journey to meet Nadjaki.**(4) **

"No. Touching lion wake him. When awake, he pounce and kill. Not very nice.", Nadjaki sighed.

N however, petted the lion to see if he was hurt. The lion at first bit him on the shoulder, N only petting him, occasionally shedding a tear of pain and agony.

"Sorry for waking you, Mr. Lion...", N whispered into his ear.

Nadjaki just looked at N in shock for his mistake of getting his shoulder mauled by a lion. Good news, even if he drew blood, it didn't actually get mauled off. Strange news though, the lion after N said that pulled his teeth off of N and licked his wounded body, something not even Nadjaki can get a lion to do.

"You Natural...", Nadjaki gasped.

"Huh?"

"Natural legend of the best Wildling. Always born after last one dies."

"Interesting...", N muttered to himself.

XxXxX

_N was abandoned in the forest when he was only a baby. Only five years and he finally saw someone that said he was his father. Already he was raised by the Pokemon around him, a Darmanitan for a father and a Zoruark for mother. Zorua was his brother, as was Woobat. They already taught him the evils of a Pokeball. The nude boy just watched as his father captured his family and treated them as evil. He would occasionally run back into the forest to be comforted by the wild Pokemon that weren't captured by them. They would always follow him back after he feels better._

_ The playroom that N had he found very horrific. The fact is, he was spoiled rotten when in the playroom. He never really liked the toys he had. His father didn't know him any better. After playing with them a little while, he'll break down in tears wishing his Pokemon can play with him. But alas, they were in Pokeballs that his father would never give him until he was hitting 10 years old. _

_ "Meema...", N cried, thinking of the times he was a small child that Zoruark let him lay his head on her stomach at night as they try to warm up during the ferocious winter storms that hit the forest. _

_ His first breakdown and he slammed the train on the tracks, hitting the tracks over and over again until he broke them. _

_ "WHERE'S MEEMA! I WANT MY MEEMA!", He cried._

_ That's when his foster sisters came to comfort him. Where was Ghestis in this scenario? He was supposed to be the father._

_ Finally, Ghestis gave him his Pokemon back._

_ "Here you go, my boy. Now you can finally play with your Pokemon.", he said with a grin._

_ N was excited, when he opened his Pokeballs though, they have changed. Darmanitan and Zoruark were getting weak, and Zorua evolved, just like his mother. Woobat was now Swoobat._

_ "Meema? Are you okay?", N asked._

_ The older Zoruark hissed at N. N gasped in shock._

_ "Meema?"_

_ The Zoruark then realized it was her baby that she raised. He grew much taller, and he kept his hair longer, but otherwise, he wasn't that different. His greyish-blue eyes looked at Zoruark in tears._

_ The younger Zoruark tried to comfort its mother as she started to sob for snapping at the boy._

_ "What did you do to Meema?!", N sniveled, hugging the older Zoruark too._

_ "I trained her to Level 100. Now she is the strongest Zoruark in the world.", Ghestis smiled, "I try to do my best for my little boy."_

_ Ghestis tried to caress his face. N slapped it away._

_ "You'll never be my daddy! Daddy's don't hurt Meemas!", N hissed at him, much like the older Zoruark did towards him._

_ He sobbed, taking the elderly Pokemon couple back into the forest to release them. The younger Zoruark and the Swoobat followed him._

_ "Pathetic little whelp... I do everything to make him happy... After I abandoned him the first time, I realized my mistake. With my wife dead because of him, I didn't want to see her in him. But she's still there... The Wildling I captured and tamed...", Ghestis bit his lip to a young student of his, a Team Plasma member._

Natalie let everyone stay at her house while they waited for Puera to defeat the Gym Leader. They learned more about Natalie, in which she already defeated the Elite Four once. She defeated Team Plasma's Ghestis as well, but she knew that would never be enough for them to split up. Her mother was a former Pokemon nurse. Now she's retired and a housewife. They were having dinner altogether for the first time in years, this time with more company.

Of course, Seyfried only drank water occassionally sipping chamomile tea with Flappy and Nadjaki. Flappy however had a cake, and Nadjaki was willing to eat the raw meat sitting in their fridge. Alcohol was disappointed about the lack of... well, alcoholic beverages, but was able to share a fizzy beverage with his sister while eating the strange seafood that was revealed to be a red Basculin (to poor N's dismay.) Seyfried watched as he envied them for being able to digest things in such big amounts.

"Would you like some food too, your highness?", Natalie asked, as she had one of each Pokemon from each of the Guild's parties (save for Puera, humorously as he never had a Samurott.)

"No thank you, I'm not very hungry.", Seyfried muttered, trying to be polite.

"Oh... How strange! Everyone else seems like they're starving to death, but you seem to have a full stomach. Did you eat on the boat?"

"Umm...", Seyfried muttered. He didn't want to tell Natalie that he was transferred into the body of an aritificial being and that the digestive tracts he has that were much weaker than a normal humans, and also digest much longer, thus why he rarely eats unless in an emergency. (HINT: He can live without solid food for 15-16 weeks at least, much longer than a normal human's body can. However, since he has been underwater for so long, he can only survive without water for 1 day.)

"I see... Anorexia's an epidemic here ever since Brycen decided to continue his acting career. He is really skinny. Still, you should eat something here, your highness; otherwise you'll die. Isn't that right, N? N?"

N was dazing off somewhere, muttering, "Meema" every now and then.

"N! N!", Natalie snapped her fingers at him. He finally stopped daydreaming about the days he never knew about Ghestis.

"N, are you okay?", Seyfried asked.

N nodded, "I'm sorry, I'm just sad... I miss my family."

Seyfried looked confused, "You miss Ghestis."

N snapped at Seyfried, "GHESTIS ISN'T MY FATHER ANYMORE!"

Seyfried stood there in shock of being screamed at. N bared his teeth at him like a territorial beast with an aggressive temperament. After a while Seyfried looked down ashamed.

"Oh... I guess you didn't know...", N muttered as he looked downward as well.

"Ghestis must have hurt you, didn't you."

"He always has in some shape or form. He never really tried to get me to understand him. He was always so distant. I know he tries to make me treated like royalty and yet maybe I realized the life of a king wasn't for me. I wish I can be free like a wild Pokemon, or like your pirate friends, Mr. Seyfried. I hope you forgive me for snapping at you."

"Well, you'll live here now!", Natalie smiled.

Seyfried looked at her.

N looked puzzled, "Why? I'd wish to go to Nuvema Town instead. That's where a good friend of mine once lived. I visited him before and he and his friends were so... Gentle."

"Well, newsflash: Your friend isn't there at all! Guess who is though; Freezing Rain Ghestis! He froze that town over with a bit of Kyurem's power."

N started to shiver as soon as he heard that name.

"I don't think I can confront him on my own again; Let's speak to the Doctor... Quickly!", N squeaked as he jumped up, pushing the chair over.

He ran outside, taking out Reshiram.

_**"Young Master, you look scared..."**_

"Father! He's... He's..."

_** "Pitiful. Even when I heard you say he's not your father anymore, you still address him as such."**_

"I'm sorry, Reshiram... I really don't know why..."

_**"Escaping the truth about your biological father being the monster that he is... I would never let you get away with that. That's why I'm upset that you said that to Lord Seyfried of all people. I would wish he would have chosen my clone, as the creature would do good helping someone snap back into sanity after the influence of that blasted Yggdrassil. However, he chose Zekrom's clone, the clone who helps follow ideals. And with those ideals, his only downfall was that he forgot who was his family and who was his enemy. If not for those pirates you said were free, he and his sister would both kill each other and die in their arms."**_

"Why are you fascinated by him, Reshiram?"

_**"He really fascinated me as a King. He was hoping to seek honesty from his people. That was his ideal. But the truth is, honesty should not be enough for his people to have. They should also have courage to tell him something is wrong with him."**_

"I see..."

"N! Are you coming back inside?", Natalie's mother asked.

N turned to her.

"I guess so... I'll need rest..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Puera noticed he was down with just his Audino.

"I see you are having trouble, Monk of Armoroad...", Cheren smiled.

"Where are you idiots where I'll need you most. I don't even know what Normal Type Pokemon are weak against."

"Didn't you listen to Clyde?", Cheren muttered.

"I don't take advice from strangers...", Puera muttered.

"Yet you follow the laws of your religion. Isn't your God a stranger?"

Puera hated Cheren's smart-alec ways.

"That's it... Audino... Use Dynamic Punch!", Puera muttered, realizing that just now, even with his Pokemon fainted, he can use fighting moves he taught Audino.

After his defeat, Cheren was astonished.

"You turned the tables, Puera Hwang. I'm pretty astonished. Who knew that you would learn something new everyday?"

"Yeah... I guess so.", Puera laughed nervously.

Cheren then handed him something.

"What the HELL is this?!", Puera asked disgusted.

"It's your first badge. Wear it on your jacket and it'll help you get closer to the Elite Four.", Cheren muttered disgusted and astonished that Puera doesn't know what a Pokemon Badge is.

"Badge? You need badges to say you defeated a Gym? What about the experience you had here? Isn't that enough?", Puera asked.

"Those are the rules. Besides, how are you able to access the attention of the King in the abyss you call the sea, hmm?"

Puera glared at Cheren, "I have my guildmates whose fealty for that nobleman baffling."

Cheren laughed, "Let's not forget the badges help you earn the respect of Pokemon as well. AND. AAAAND. How were your friends able to earn his attention?"

"Simple task work."

"Simple task work? You mean they don't have a medal of honor?"

"Well, I guess they do, but I don't care. I kept mine specially on my Guild Card, but it isn't anything special for me."

"Your lucky your friends appreciate that medal then, Puera. Otherwise, you'll never feel grateful of what you got from this experience.", Cheren then smiled as Puera dashed away confused and irritated.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey! Puera's back!", Flappy smiled as he waved him closer to Natalie's house hoping he'd get closer.

"How was the fight."

"I won, but barely. And Cheren... I want to strangle the excuse of a man.", Puera muttered.

"Why are you so mad at a Gym Leader?", Seyfried asked.

"He questioned your friendship with me.", Puera muttered.

_**"How humorous. I heard the two debating on the importance on Pokemon badges and Cheren just compared Seyfried's Deep City Medal to his first one ever."**_

N looked at Reshiram chuckling to itself.

"Reshiram's hearing is astonishing.", N said surprised.

Nadjaki wondered what N was muttering.

"Oh. Don't mind me Nadjaki. Reshiram was telling me that Cheren must have hurt his feelings."

Nadjaki nodded still puzzled by N's interaction with Reshiram.

"Anyway, let's go.", Puera hissed, "Virbank City isn't too far now is it?"

XxXxXxXxX

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hey, This is Chicken-Wings93 again. Sorry for the astonishingly long chapter. I've finally introduced N as well as another Pokemon OC, Natalie Dangers. I've also referenced the characters I let WereDragonEX use in Pokemon Vast White and Deep Black: Reunification.

I've discussed stuff with him and this will be the last chapter I'll have guides for people new to Etrian Odyssey. I had this in the crossover category and I bet everyone is smart enough by now to either play EO3 or look stuff up on Into the Labyrinth and the Etrian Odyssey Wiki. I hopefully at least explained the important Armoroad Royalty related things and why I would state the obvious. They may be important for the future.

* * *

**(1)**The Deep City is in underwater, but thanks to Yggdrassil, you can breath in there pretty fine as long as you are near it. The biology of this tree must be related to how it may produce breathable oxygen as it absorbs the sea salt and other things in water that make it not breathable.

**(2)** Once again, referencing the Doctor. However, I'll now explain that this is the Ninth Doctor you will encounter and not the Eleventh, which is the latest Doctor in the franchise. I'll hopefully introduce him soon and also have Doctor Who notes here as well.

**(3)** The Yggdroid are Automaton soldiers used in the Deep City. When going the Deep City route (the bad ending where you kill Gutrune)[or at least going through that route before doing True Ending for anyone that played the opposite route, Armoroad Ending, first], Seyfried grants you the use to build them, therefore they are an unlockable class. The Yggdroid though is not like a Golett or Golurk, for they can speak pretty normally. Seyfried is a complex version of this.

**(4)**When playing the Wildling Class, using the lion can be a bit of a TP waster if you don't know when to use it at first. For starters, the lion when you first summon it falls asleep, only to wake up when a creature attacks it. Seeing how lions are aggressive against most humans in this series, I think Nadjaki summed this up pretty well on what not to do when dealing with lions.

* * *

Now, I'll accept more OCs as well as start on dialogue for the Doctor. Adieu!


	3. Birth of the Stars

Birth of the Stars

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX

Natalie huffed.

"What's the matter?", Seyfried muttered.

They just got back to Virbank City, and Natalie sounded very VERY spiteful of this trip. She wasn't this way the first time they met in the city.

"I forgot that my uncle of all people lives here... And seeing you guys are seriously people from another land that are wearing those archaic clothes... You might have to change before my Uncle of all people sees you here."

"Uncle? Why haven't you told me about your Uncle?"

"He FILMS the strangest shit, Seyfried. You'd never understand how ecstatic he would get to see you in that armor. He would try to show your face everywhere, and aren't you guys supposed to be going undercover, anyway?"

"Not really. I'm more surprised you haven't heard of Armoroad. I guess however, since this is more of a mission than a vacation that it might as well be a government secret why we are here, Ms. Dangers. Very well. What do you inquire we should do?"

"Buy actually normal clothes."

"What qualifies as normal, Ms. Dangers?", Seyfried asked confused.

"Oh yeah... Normal for you are those... Let's see... Hey N, can you show Seyfried to a store? It would be great that he dress himself from what's there.", Natalie smiled.

Soon, N pulled Seyfried into a Hot Topic first. Seyfried hated EVERYTHING there, scowling at how loud the music was and the lack of proper attire they had. Later, they went to somewhere a little more formal but had an actual sea theme to it, a Tommy Bahamas. The choices there were a little bit better and Seyfried actually picked up an outfit for himself there. Nadjaki watched as Alistar also picked out clothes there. From store to store, N wanted to see what kind of clothes everyone liked in Unova. N was astonished.

Alcohol really didn't have a fashion sense, picking out wife beaters and baggy sweats. He picked out a leather jacket with tight blue jeans as well, as N realized he would be a perfect hooligan. Alcohol's taste in clothes were completely different to Seyfried's as well as Flappy's (who picked similar clothes to him if not the exact same).

Alistar actually dressed like a rich girl would, having the most expensive clothes out of the bunch. Short dresses and silk jackets were things she would rather wear in Unova, despite being relatively cold in the winter. N wasn't surprised that she refused to buy any pants though, as she didn't feel comfortable wearing them. She finally bought a beret, the cheapest thing in the store. It was a pure white color, much like the former Pirate's hat she had before.

Nadjaki was at the opposite spectrum of the clothes department; She picked clothes from thrifts stores and clothes on clearance, and the choices she had were most of the time smart. Then again, any country girl would dress like her now, as denim overalls, blue daisy dukes, and tops with tribal patterns were the actual clothes Nadjaki made into her wardrobe.

"I'm not interested. I'd rather keep my robes than look at all this garbage you guys are wasting money on.", Puera scowled as he glared at N with contempt.

"Very well then. I guess we are done shopping for the da-", Seyfried muttered when finally he saw a girl not that much younger than Flappy chasing after a man.

"Daddy! Wait!"

He was a ship captain, or at least that's what Seyfried presumed. He looked very much like one with his formal attire, a mariner's turtleneck under a navy blue suit. The man was middle aged, with a beard and a ratty old ponytail both a sepia toned brown. He had a scar on his face as well as a strange hat on his head (It's only strange to Seyfried because he never seen a modern captain's hat before in his entire life.)

The girl had snow white hair and skin like that of a porcelain doll's. She wore a ridiculously too-big-for-her striped wool sweater with blue and pink colors. Her hair had a matching ponytail on top but it was only keeping control the upper half of her wild hair. Her eyes were a red-violet color as they were tearing up. The girl was holding a guitar on her back and from what Seyfried can tell, she wore dark purple clothes underneath the sweater.

From the way she spoke, Seyfried can tell she is FAR from being a lady. She did strike some resemblance to Gutrune at first, as they looked pretty similar, but Seyfried shook that notion because even if Gutrune was a tomboy 100 years back, she would never dress that outlandish.

"Roxie. I really want to be a star. Let me be. I want to show the world what I can truly do."

"Really? So that's it huh? You're going to just quit your job as the captain of an already stellar ship?!"

"The ship is old anyway. A new captain can probably fix it either way."

Seyfried looked down in shock. He thought about how he first left Gutrune after the first calamity hit. However, unlike him, the captain was just being downright selfish. The ship captain then went northward where there were closed doors. A sign next to it read, "Pokemon Studios" with gold and yellow coloring and neon lights lightening it up to a pitch white color.

"Daddy..."

The girl turned and saw the party.

"What the Hell are you looking at?"

She shoved Dangers and N out of the way as she took another glance at Seyfried. She then walked briskly towards the Pokemon Gym.

"Well I be damned...", Puera muttered.

"That girl totally looked like a shorter version of the princess...", Flappy muttered.

"Not exactly. But you can say Gutrune used to be like this.", Seyfried smiled.

"Don't start comparing apples to oranges now. That's the Gym Leader, Roxie.", Natalie noted.

A few minutes of awkward silence and timid glances at each other later and then everyone screamed in confusion.

"Flappy is only 12 years old and he almost died going NEAR that thing! What's a little girl like her doing as the Pokemon Gym Leader of a Poison Gym of all places?!", Alistar screamed.

"Calm down. If she has Poison-type Pokemon, she must be already accustomed to their smell by now.", N announced, "And during your travels in other regions, we should never forget that she wasn't the only little girl taking care of a Poison-type Gym all by herself."

"Oh yeah! Janine, Koga's daughter is Flappy's age and she was taking full control of that Gym after her father became one of the Elite Four trainers!", Alistar noted.

"Exactly. With that being said, As long as Puera uses Psychic Attacks on them, he will be strong enough to defeat her.", Natalie smiled.

"Psychic?"

"What's wrong, Puera?", Seyfried asked.

"Oh God... I don't know that many Psychic Attacks...", Puera muttered scared.

"Another good type to use is Steel."

Puera looked up.

"That's it! I'll catch myself a Magnemite!", Puera nodded.

"Uhh... The only Magnemites I know are in the power plant south of the Gym...", Natalie noted.

"Great! I'll go catch me a Magnemite! You guys just sit tight and probably do something.", Puera noted.

"Want to go into the Pokemon Studio incognito? My Uncle rarely if ever leaves the place.", Natalie asked.

"Sure thing!", N smiled ecstatic.

"I'm a little uneasy on this idea;", Seyfried muttered, "Even with our clothes different, there might be a chance someone on TV will recognize us."

"Good point. Then again, you did want to go frolicking in those tedious antiques you would call armor.", Natalie noted.

"Good point.", Seyfried muttered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

Roxie was playing rock and roll, which almost deafened Puera's ears as the volume was up to eleven. She was dark and moody, which reflected her electric guitar strums.

Puera held his newly acquired Magnemite as the boy finally walked up to her.

"I'm ready. Let's battle!"

Roxie didn't hear him. She was busy trying to finish her song. The two band members with her weren't paying any attention either.

Puera took out his Magnemite.

"Use Screech..."

The Magnemite then wailed a high pitched screeching metalic sound.

Roxie covered her ears. The Magnemite was louder than her music.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!"

Puera nodded, "I want to battle, young miss!"

Roxie glared at him then remembered he was part of Seyfried's party.

"So Mr. Preppy-pants sent you here, huh? Well, my family issues are none of his concern!"

"I'm only here to collect a badge! Jesus! Why do people assume I'm like those idiots I hang out with that suck up to that blasted King Seyfried, huh?! Lord Seyfried is already busy trying to fix his own family as well, and he only looked at you because you looked like his sister!"

Roxie looked puzzled, "Wait? King?! You mean to tell me that guy is a King? Hah! He looked like a pansy girl if you ask me!"

"Well, Lord Seyfried would have been taken more seriously if not for the fact we were requested to remove our armor. Besides, since he isn't your average human, he would have forgotten about the Pokemon Battle and tried to kill you if he heard you say that..."

"Very well then... We'll have a battle... If you win though, will you do one thing for me after I give you the badge?", Roxie muttered now looking down.

"Yes, little girl?"

"Okay, 1. Don't call me that and 2... Can you watch one of my Dad's movies with me?"

"Sure thing...", Puera sighed as Magnemite was greeted by Roxie's Venipede.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX

The studio had different filming sessions all around, showing Pokemon big and small being filmed in different genres of movies. Seyfried was puzzled by the devices used to record them.

"Don't get nervous by the cameras. They only record what they need to.", Natalie noted.

N glanced over to watch a Herdier running towards him scared and confused.

"You poor thing... What happened?"

N asked this as he hugged the Herdier.

Nadjaki then noticed people running after it.

"Herdier! Wait! Don't be scared! It was just a strobe li- N?!"

N looked up to see two trainers.

"Who are you?"

One of them retrieved Herdier from his hands. The other replied, "We were just people that watch the news. It's been two years since we have heard from you."

"Huh? News? Watching news? What?", Seyfried then turned puzzled.

"Seyfried... This isn't the time to ask.", N then scowled back at him. Seyfried then nodded in acknowledgement and stepped back.

"Anyway. What are you doing here?"

"I am with a couple friends. We decided to travel together and one of our first stops just happened to be here.", N smiled.

"Are they... Team Plasma?"

Seyfried looked puzzled even more now.

"No way! They never even heard of it yet!", N then muttered, "Besides! Reshiram told me they were nice people!"

The trainers laughed, "You listen to your Pokemon still? Gedouttahere!"

Seyfried then let out a cold glare at them. The trainers stayed silent as they saw Seyfried believed him.

They ran off with the Herdier barking at N.

"Sorry I silenced you before, Seyfried..."

"It's fine. I interrupted a conversation."

N took note of that and then muttered, "Seyfried... I will have to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"I used to be in a group of pure evil. They are known as Team Plasma. Ghestis, my father..."

"Puera told me everything about you and Team Plasma as well as how you learned the error of their ways and ran off. He has heard of your story. However, I didn't think I was going to hear it again from you...", Seyfried muttered as N was about collapse into tears.

"All I wanted was to free Pokemon!", N sobbed, hugging Seyfried.

"Your father took advantage of that notion, didn't he?"

N nodded.

"Stop crying now. I don't hate you for once being the king of Team Plasma... You should be glad you still have respect for your father. I almost lost my sister because my goals were controlling me for so long. The big goal of killing off all the enemies of Armoroad almost made the both of us lose our heads.", Seyfried muttered. He never mentioned the Deep Ones in fear they'll return stronger than before.

"I see... You were as confused as I was, huh?", N smiled, looking at Seyfried.

"I guess I was.", Seyfried muttered, not willing to smile back.

"Don't be sad. Eventually someone talked sense into you, right?"

Seyfried finally smiled, "I guess that's true."

They both then walked together back to where the party was waiting for them. It was the cinema, and the movies that came out here were astonishing!

"Love and Battles?! The Door to the Magical Land? Brycen-Man?! What are all these things? Are they what I think they are?", Flappy gasped excited.

"That's right. These are movies! You sit back and watch a story come to life with the help of CGI and the best movies have to offer to you!", Natalie smiled.

"Fascinating. Nadjaki want to watch one!", Nadjaki squealed. She then pointed at the image of Brycen-Man and looked confused, "But who is Brycen-Man? He God of land?"

"No silly! Brycen-Man is a supervillain who wants to take over the world!", Natalie giggled.

"Supervillain? So he evil God?"

Natalie needed help trying to tell Nadjaki that Brycen-Man was not a God. She turned to Seyfried.

"No. Nadjaki, Brycen-Man was a Deep One that invaded Unova once upon a time. This is the story of his downfall!", Seyfried then replied. Flappy groaned as Seyfried obviously lied to her; He knew nothing about Brycen man.

Nadjaki looked at Seyfried and then nodded, "Ah. I see. Nadjaki will protect Brycen-Man from his return!"

Seyfried then looked at Natalie with a '_Sorry, I had to say this, but this could have been worded better._'

Natalie giggled as Alcohol and Alistar bought the tickets.

"Let's sit down for Brycen-Man, then!"

They then turned to see Roxie and Puera walking together, holding hands to see a movie.

"Alright. Seats are full now, and tickets for Brycen-Man have been sold out!", the ticket lady smiled, "Take your seats now for the movie and have a great time!"

"What a small theatre for something this big.", Seyfried chuckled.

"As for the movies. They're basically like plays except you can't interact or take autographs from the actors.", Natalie noted.

"This better be good...", Alistar hissed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X

The movie started with Brycen Man invading an amusement park. Nadjaki screamed at horror of the scrawny pale man as he was wearing the tightest of green and purple spandex.

Suddenly, we saw a hero try to save the day. He was wearing a yellow and red spandex suit. Seyfried observed that he was played by Roxie's father. His acting though was so wooden and Seyfried cringed at how badly the lines he had were. He summoned what looked like a Riolu.

"I AM RIOLU MAN! Look at awe, Brycen Man! I am here to stop you!"

The dialogue of Riolu Man got cheesier and cheesier each and every minute. Seyfried's face was frozen in a mix between fear and disappointment.

"Riolu, my trusty Pokemon! Use Detect!", Riolu Man said, with a monotone voice.

Riolu failed to do so, whimpering like a scared puppy at the sight of the Mandibuzz, it's talons were as sharp as daggers.

N began to cry, feeling for the Riolu.

"Mandibuzz... Use Aerial Ace!", Brycen Man howled as the Riolu was then hit with a quick wing slap to the face. The Riolu's nose started to bleed and then the Mandibuzz pushed Riolu Man off his feet, knocking him down.

Roxie started to cry too, feeling for her father.

"Your time is up, Riolu Man! Look what your lolly-gagging did to both your Pokemon and this Amusement Park!", Brycen Man laughed as Riolu Man had a hard time getting up.

"You... monster...", Riolu Man said before finally fainting.

Brycen-Man laughed as he left the ruins of the once innocent amusement park alone. Riolu Man had not gotten up. He was defeated. He was humiliated. He was horrible. The credits rolled as everyone left with a confused expression. There was Roxie's father, the man playing Riolu Man.

They both reunited, giving each other a long hug, crying over each other's shoulders.

"That movie sucked honey. I'm sorry you watched it bomb."

"Daddy... I knew you wanted this dream to happen."

"I didn't know it meant being an actual Pokemon Trainer as well!"

"I'm sorry... I jinxed your movie!"

"Wait! You didn't do that honey!"

"Where did Seyfried go?!"

Flappy interrupted the tender moment now frightened. Alcohol and Alistar looked for him as well and screamed. Nadjaki was busy looking down, disappointed Brycen-Man won.

Puera laughed, "He dashed really upset the movie turned out the way he did."

"I don't think they give you refunds if that is what he's demanding.", N muttered.

"SHIT! He's going to encounter my uncle then... I better save him quickly!", Natalie hissed running to the exit. Everyone followed.

The Studio wasn't that crowded, however, And yet, they were looking for Seyfried. Nadjaki listened for a moment as well.

"Nadjaki found him."

"Huh?"

Nadjaki then ran into a humorous studio with a picture of a Superhero pointing towards a robotic Tyranitar.

"Seyfried is there?", N gasped.

"Guess he learned Brycen Man was supposedly made in the superhero studio.", Natalie muttered.

"Good lord!", Alistar gasped.

"Look! There he is!"

"Such passion! Such intricate passion!", a man in a purple business suit with balding blonde hair laughed. Seyfried though had a very unamused face on, meaning he was serious.

"So are you going to remake it?"

"Yes! Yes I will! This time however, I'll replace Riolu Man's actor for someone that can actually emote..."

"Ah. I did felt the dialogue should be tweaked as well. How much will it cost M-"

"Now, now! It's all free. The only cost is your dedication with the script!", the man smiled handing Seyfried a small pamphlet.

"What's this?", Seyfried asked confused.

"Isn't it a comic book fan's dream to be the strong and brave Riolu Man?"

"Comic book fan? I wa-"

"No time! No time! Brycen wasn't satisfied with the results of that movie as well! Better a more dedicated actor take the stage... or in this case, the screen!"

"But I..."

"That's Uncle for you...", Natalie laughed.

"What a pushy man...", Puera noted.

"He pushed Seyfried around like he was a shopping cart!", N muttered, feeling sorry for him.

"Lord Seyfried was actually a pretty shy guy now that I think about it. He wasn't that pushy but then again, he really didn't take that much time to interact with us. Especially since he takes from the Senator of Armoroad sometimes.", Alistar smiled.

"He better look good in that stupid costume... Otherwords, I'd replace him...", Alcohol slurred, then chugging a tiny can of Bud Light.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

Seyfried was forced into the dressing room, the Riolu Man was tossed to him as the door out quickly slammed.

"Dear lord, what did I get myself into?!", Seyfried shuddered.

The Riolu Roxie's father used then ran up to him, helping Seyfried put on the white face mask that Riolu man wore.

"Don't worry, Riolu. I can dress myself...", Seyfried smiled.

The Riolu then blinked.

"I know, Riolu. This is strange for someone like me who never acted before in his life to take the part as a leading role. Either way, are you willing to accept me as your trainer temporarily?", Seyfried asked.

The Riolu nodded.

"Very well... Let's hope I do better.", Seyfried grimaced.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Filming began. Seyfried looked at the man known as Brycen-Man.

"Ehhhh?! Who are you?!"

"A wanderer... I just happened to walk into this disaster."

"Riolu Man... I see...", Brycen-Man hissed.

"So you've heard of me before?"

The director seemed confused. The lines specifically read "I'm Riolu-Man!", but Seyfried wasn't concerned.

"Either way... Your Riolu is going to be toast by the end!"

"Bring it on!", Seyfried roared. The Riolu shivered. Seyfried had an ice cold side to him.

"I liked this...", the director said, now feeling a much better film coming out.

A few Ice Punches and the Mandibuzz from before was down. He was so confused. Riolu wasn't trying to protect itself anymore.

"B-bi-Bisharp! Come on out!", Brycen-Man shivered.

"Are you confused?"

"Y-yes! Many times have superheroes after superheroes have tried to defeat my Mandibuzz... You are the first to actually do so!", Brycen-Man shuddered.

"Ah... So you're scared.", Seyfried chuckled.

"D-don't mock me! I'll tear this whole amusement park apart!"

Then a roller coaster was pushed down by Brycen-Man's device. The good news was nobody was hurt; the people riding it just got off. The bad news was, the ride was closed so it can be repaired immediately.

"Riolu! Dynamic Punch the Bisharp!", Seyfried declared, raising an arm as a means of pointing at the now scared Bisharp. Riolu did so.

Now the Bisharp was trying to use Detect but failing to do so.

The battle was over.

"Now... Give up Brycen-Man... Your Pokemon have been defeated.", Seyfried smiled, almost devilishly.

"This isn't the end, Riolu-Man... You'll see...", he hissed.

Seyfried smiled as he attempted to touch the emergency self destruct button.

"You... You wouldn't dare shut down this machine..."

"You'll still destroy this amusement park if I just left. May as well save the poor townsfolk in it and terminate this vile machine."

"B-but..."

"Is this your only mode of transportation?"

Brycen-Man nodded.

"Very well... but promise me this... If you dare attempt to destroy the park, I'll come back and this time I'll show less mercy."

Brycen-Man then saw him jump off his machine and parachute downward to await the people he saved.

Brycen-Man flew off now saddened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

"I never seen a Riolu Man fan wanting a darker side to the hero."

"Huh? Who is Riolu Man?"

"So... We just sent in an actor that knew NOTHING about the guy?!"

"I only wanted to fix the film. I didn't think I had to know Riolu Man."

"OH MY GOD... Well... Show everyone the footage. Let's see if this is any different than when that other guy did it."

So Seyfried was escorted back into the theatre. He sat next to the others. The film crew were nervous to see the results.

For N, he felt sorry for Brycen-Man's Pokemon. The rest of the party though liked it and actually smiled at how different the story was from before. But they weren't the only ones; Roxie and her father sat down to watch as well.

They actually liked it a lot more. The ending really made a difference when Seyfried won the battle.

"Well, the story wasn't that great without the script...", the director complained, "But otherwise, that was a terrific ending. I wonder how much money this will get!"

"And your friends! I wonder what they have to offer in acting!", the blonde businessman from before noted as he tackle hugged Seyfried.

"Uncle Stu... Leave him be!", Natalie then hissed.

"Oh! Natalie! DAH-ling! You never told me you were this handsome man's friend! So... Will you guys..."

"No. We won't. I'm not even interested in him.", Natalie then hissed.

The man known as Stu nodded.

"By the way. My name is Stu Deoh! If you want to film again, talk with my agent and maybe we can!", the man smiled as he waved good bye.

Seyfried muttered, "Let's go talk to Roxie. I worried something may be still up."

They ran out of the Studio and saw Roxie with her father again.

"I'm sorry... I was so selfish. I really thought maybe I can be like Brycen and follow my dreams. I never would have thought I wouldn't be as good as an actor as that Seyfried kid."

"Leave Preppy-pants alone! It's not his place to fix things for you!"

"I know... but the truth is... I like his acting more than mine. Something about the kid shows he isn't afraid of anything. I was actually scared of what people will say when this goes onto the Nimbasa Theatres..."

"Wait... Nim... basa?", Natalie gaped.

"What's wrong, Natalie?"

"Seyfried... We failed at getting you incognito!"

"Ah. I see...", Seyfried muttered, biting his lip in remorse, "Very well, then... At least now Gutrune knows I'm alive."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I thought you eliminated your brother! What is he doing?!", Ghestis hissed.

Gutrune gasped as she saw her brother as Riolu Man.

"How did you recognize him?"

"Tan skin... dark purple locks... lilac eyes... and the golden hair ornaments... Who else would have them? I've read my Armoroad texts.", Ghestis hissed.

Gutrune looked at the image, "Brother... Who freed you out of that cold ice?"

"Either way, let my troops exterminate him... and his cohorts...", Ghestis muttered.

"Very well."

"Lord Ghestis?"

"Hmmm?"

Colress stepped in holding a tablet with the image of N with Seyfried going into Castelia City.

"Your son is accompanying Seyfried."

"Ah... The whelp decided to go against me. Aw well... Once he uses his Reshiram against Kyurem, he'll be all mine. Always knew he'd work with someone this ridiculous."

"Shall we?"

"Send our troops? Sure thing. Let's see what this King has to offer for us...", Ghestis grinned as Gutrune looked away almost regretting something.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Sorry to disappoint you guys. The Doctor didn't appear in this episode. However, if you all are curious. You can PM me anything you want in the next episode. After all, it would help develop the plot more.

I'll await reviews and new characters!


End file.
